


Good together

by Kayim



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Their styles complement each other. They’re as different as night and day, but it just works. They’re good together.





	Good together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Siluria for being herself. And a special thank to you Mara for being one of the few people who didn't seem to mind my random Power Rangers tweets when I started my rewatch, and for the beta!

Billy can move. Despite the fact he can’t keep a rhythm when he tries to dance, or the fact that he can trip over his own feet just walking down the street, when it comes to martial arts, he has a natural ability.

Jason wonders how much of that is just Billy, and how much is because of the Ranger power coursing through them all.

The gym is empty apart from the two of them. Jason started helping Billy with his fighting skills in the evenings soon after they became Rangers, and Jason’s growing more appreciative of their time together than he thought possible. They’d been friends for a long time before they became Rangers, but they had always just done things as part of the group. This? This was just them.

“What discipline are we going to work on today, Jason? Karate? Jujitsu? Krav Maga?” 

Jason smiles as Billy enthusiastically reels off the list of martial arts they've been studying. It’s been just over a year, and Billy’s come further along than either of them expected. He may be their computer-genius-nerd everywhere else, but in here, he’s Jason’s favorite workout partner. If Jason’s honest with himself, Billy is his favorite partner, no matter what they are doing. Their styles complement each other, both when they spar and out in the field. They’re as different as night and day, but it works. They’re good together. 

“I thought we’d just wing it,” he says, watching for that slight twitch Billy gives when someone suggests something unexpected. He doesn’t like pushing Billy outside of his comfort zone, but he needs the team to be able to fight well, no matter the situation. “Just freestyle for a bit and see how well you can switch it up.”

Billy looks concerned, his brow furrowed, but he doesn’t hesitate to take off his glasses and put them on the bench behind him. Jason loves how Billy trusts him so completely. He knows that it’s partly Billy reacting to Jason’s role as the Red Ranger, but he likes to think there’s more to it than just that. “If you’re sure I’m ready for that.”

Jason laughs. “Billy, you’re better at most martial art styles than anyone else in Angel Grove. I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.”

The smile Billy gives him is contagious, and Jason finds himself trying to memorize it. Billy should smile like that more often. Jason should make him smile more often. 

They stand there smiling at each other for a few moments, before Jason makes the first move. No matter how far he’s come with his training, Billy still won’t initiate a fight, either with friends or enemies. Jason will never try to change that – it’s too much a part of what makes Billy _Billy_. He takes a step closer, hands hanging loose at his sides. Billy mirrors his actions, not an exact duplication, but with his own twist on them. When Jason steps left, Billy moves with him, never letting his gaze drop from Jason’s face. That’s good, Jason thinks. It was one of the first things he taught Billy; watch your opponents' eyes, not their feet or hands. He lunges forward, pulling his punch just enough that it won’t connect too hard if Billy misses the move, but he’s pleased when Billy dodges left and it misses him completely.

He pauses for a moment before taking a different approach, this time using a spinning kick he usually saves for putties. Billy instinctively drops, swinging his own leg outward, and catching Jason’s ankle as he lands.

“Nice one, Billy,” Jason says as he regains his balance. “I’m impressed you caught it.”

“You tend to use that move when you’re going one-on-one, so I was expecting you to throw it in at some point.”

“I’m pleased I didn’t disappoint.”

Billy smiles again, his eyes shining. “You never have done yet.”

The affection Jason hears in that line makes him lose concentration for a moment, and Billy takes advantage, his punch aiming directly for Jason’s stomach. He’s not quite fast enough on his feet to avoid it fully, and he groans out loud.

As he looks up, he can see the horrified expression on Billy’s face. “No apologies,” he tells his friend. “That was my fault for not paying attention.”

Billy’s mouth snaps closed, biting back the apology that he so obviously wants to say. 

Jason needs him to understand that he can’t allow himself to feel sorry for his opponent, even when it’s just the two of them sparring. If Billy starts to overthink and analyze his every move, he’ll lose the only real advantage he has in a fight against Rita’s monsters – his speed. So he carries on the ‘fight’, not giving Billy time to think. He pushes in close and grabs Billy by the arms. He has a size advantage over Billy, so it’s easy for him to spin him around until he has Billy’s back to him, and his own arms are wrapped securely around Billy’s chest.

“I’ve taught you how to get out of this hold.” His lips are right by Billy’s ear, so he keeps his voice deliberately low, knowing that Billy will have to concentrate to focus on what he saying. “You know what you need to do.”

He’s expecting Billy to argue, maybe continue apologizing for the stomach punch, but that’s not what happens. Billy definitely knows this move, but he’s never been especially confident with it, so Jason’s expecting a few moments to pass before Billy starts. Instead, it happens almost as soon as he’s finished speaking, and Billy’s gripping his arm and twisting his body like he’s been taught to do.

Before Jason knows it, he’s lying on his back on the mat, with Billy sitting astride him, his hands pinned above his head. If this was one of the others, they’d be grinning at him, thrilled to have flipped him, but this is Billy. 

He won’t ask out loud if Jason’s okay – and he won’t apologize again – but the expression on his face is... strange. He hasn’t taken his eyes off Jason’s, and Jason almost wants to look away from the piercing blue. 

He doesn’t want to speak. There’s something happening in the silence that feels like it’s been waiting there for a lifetime. Billy’s hands are holding Jason’s wrists in place, keeping them flat against the mat. They both know Jason could break free without trying, but Jason doesn’t move. Billy’s body is pressed low against his, and they’re both breathing harder than they should be. 

“Is this okay?”

Jason doesn’t need to know exactly what Billy’s referring to, and he doesn’t need to think about his answer. He nods, knowing that he would never deny Billy anything. Ever. 

This time it’s Billy who makes the first move. He leans in and brushes Jason’s lips with his own. 

On the occasions that Jason had let himself imagine what kissing Billy would be like, he pictured hesitant moves, delicate touches, shyness. The reality is nothing like that.   
Billy’s hands are still solid around Jason’s wrists, and his knees are pressed tightly on either side of Jason’s hips. For all of his weight and height advantage, Jason can’t _(won’t)_ move out of Billy’s hold, and it’s the hottest thing he could never have imagined. Billy kisses with a confidence that Jason knows is usually reserved for exams or science problems. Jason has never been the focus of that confidence before, but now he can’t think about anything else. 

He desperately wants to move his hands, to reach under the loose-fitting vest that Billy’s wearing. He wants to feel Billy’s skin under his fingertips, under his tongue. He wants to know if it tastes as good as it looks. But Billy is still holding his wrists, and he can’t bring himself to break free. All he can do is submit. 

Billy’s still kissing him, softly, but not hesitant in any way. He moves a fraction, bending his head to drop gentle kisses on Jason’s collarbone, and Jason never knew that was such an erogenous zone. He’s moaning out loud before he can stop himself, and he’s harder than he’s ever been. Billy is pressed against him, from chest to crotch, and it’s easy to tell that Billy’s as turned on as he is. 

“Please?” Jason doesn’t know what he’s asking for, only that he needs something more. 

Billy lifts his head and smiles again. He doesn’t ask what Jason wants, but he shifts his grip on Jason’s wrists until they’re both being held in one of his hands, freeing up the other. Billy moves his weight lower, removing the friction that Jason was enjoying. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Billy says, kissing the groan out of Jason’s mouth. “I’ve got you.”

Jason holds his breath as Billy reaches down between them. His hand tugs gently at Jason’s shorts, and Jason lifts his hips enough to allow Billy to slide them down, freeing his painfully hard cock. 

Billy’s fingers are sure, wrapping around Jason’s cock with enough pressure that Jason thinks he could come any second. He still can’t move, so he’s completely reliant on Billy, but that’s more than fine. He considers closing his eyes to let himself concentrate on the feeling of Billy’s hand on him, but he wants to watch. Billy is biting at his lip, and he looks _wrecked_ , despite Jason being the one who’s about to come. 

He stretches his neck, desperate to taste Billy’s mouth on his, and he licks into it as Billy increases the speed of his hand. He’s so close now that he’s struggling to breathe. His fists are clenched tightly, and he’s thrusting his hips up into Billy’s grip as much as he can, wanting just that bit more. Billy squeezes Jason’s wrists almost painfully tight, and that’s apparently what Jason needed, because he’s coming so hard that his vision whites out. 

Billy carries on stroking and kissing him, swallowing his cries, until it becomes almost too much to handle. But it doesn't get to that. Billy knows the exact moment to loosen his grip – both hands – and leans in for one final kiss before rocking himself back so he’s straddling Jason once more. 

When his eyesight refocuses, Jason looks up at Billy. He’s smiling, his blue eyes still locked onto Jason, and he’s wearing an expression that says he has nowhere else in the world he’d rather be. Jason can’t help noticing that Billy’s still hard, tenting his own shorts, and he licks his lips. He’s not sure he’s got the coordination for anything right now, but as soon as he can move again, he intends to get his mouth on Billy. He wants to hear the sounds Billy makes when he comes. 

Jason stretches his shoulders out, slightly stiff from being held in one position for too long, and reaches up. He cups Billy’s face and gently pulls him back down for another kiss. He pours everything he can’t say into the kiss; tries to tell him that this was more than a one-off, that he wants to do it again and again, that he could easily fall in love. He’ll find the words soon, he swears, but he hopes Billy understands. He thinks he will. 

They’ve always been good together.


End file.
